1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite material containing a magnetic substance. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a composite material for a high frequency electronic device for operation in a gigahertz frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, usable frequencies have been rapidly changed to high frequencies for electronic devices, such as communication devices, and the like. For example, a communication device such as a mobile phone uses a frequency domain of greater than or equal to about 1 gigahertz (GHz), and a multiband communication system is increasingly used to provide a plurality of communication methods. Accordingly, the electronic components mounted in such devices are desirably responsive to the gigahertz frequencies and broadband.
Thus there remains a need for an improved magnetic material.